


Napping on the Job

by justdreadwolfing



Series: Solas x Nira'sal [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hopes of playing a prank on Solas after a long day of boredom, Nira’sal goes to his study only to find him asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napping on the Job

It was time.

Nira’sal ran down the stairs, a smile crossing her face as she took one step at a time down the narrow corridor. She It was midday and that meant it was time to go see Solas. He had made a habit of having her come to his study every day at the same time so that he could see how the anchor was faring. While she saw it as a little over obsessive, since it never changed, she wasn’t going to complain. She enjoyed spending time with Solas, despite how different he was from what she was used to. Most of the elves she knew acted the same, caring only about hunting and studying about the old ways and little else.

Solas wasn’t like that. He was willing to give his input even if it was different from everyone else’s and was happy to make his opinions known. While she didn’t agree with him, she was curious enough that she could listen and hear him ramble on for hours.

The young elf peeked around the corner. Coast was clear. 

Stifling a giggle, though not very well, Nira skipped down the entry way and towards the door at the other end. She had made it a goal of hers to spook Solas. He was too serious all the time and while he had a good sense of humor that showed itself every now and then, it wasn’t enough. She wanted to scare him and make him laugh. Skyhold had been dark and gloomy enough; it was time for some fun.

Nira opened the door slowly as not to give away her presence and did everything in her power to hold her giggles back. Sera was much better at this sort of thing that she. Sera knew how to be silent, but Nira was no rogue. As a mage, she only knew how to make herself known. 

She pressed herself up against the wall. Most likely, Solas would be either at his desk hovered over his books or painting one of his frescoes on the walls. She loved to watch him paint. The elf did it with such grace and acted as if he knew exactly what the outcome would be as soon as he began. He approached everything that way, Nira noticed. He was confident, intelligent…and asleep.

A quiet groan escaped her lips as her eyes fell upon Solas completely slumped over his desk. Books strewn about every inch of his desk, candle burning bright, and despite how uncomfortable he looked, he looked peaceful. Nira stalked quietly over towards his desk and got a closer look at him, her smile quickly turning from mischievous to one of adoration. Despite everything he had gone through with Cassandra, the birth of the Inquisition, becoming Nira’s ever steady guide and source of comfort, he silently worked until he completely exhausted himself. “Silly goose…” Her words were soft and kind, happy that she was able to see one of her new friends so vulnerable.

Nira walked over to the cabinet next to the entry way and grabbed a small blanket. While she had wanted to scare him, she didn’t want to disturb him. Besides Cullen, Solas probably worked harder than anyone else in Skyhold. He deserved rest. She would find time to prank him later no doubt.

As she came back towards him, she gently covered his shoulders with the blanket. He stirred a bit, but his eyes remained shut and the peaceful look stayed put. Nira knelt down beside his desk, placing her arm on the corner and resting her head in the crook of her elbow. This was a rare sight indeed and there was no way that she was going to pass it up.


End file.
